


The Sensual World of Night City

by KindListener



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bi-Curiosity, Breeding, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Jackie is Polyamorous, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Spoilers, Threesome, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Status:Unfinished.Pairing(s):Jackie x Val x Vega, Jackie x Verba, Jackie x Vertigo and Viktor x Val.Warnings:Spoilers, A/O dynamics.Summary:Unconnected shorts using a random number generator andthislist of writing prompts.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Kerry Eurodyne/V, Misty Olszewski/Jackie Welles, V/Jackie Welles, V/River Ward, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Hyperfixation Collection





	1. Viktor Breeds V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Which V?** Val; shy, smart, FTM, nomad eyeliner-baby.

"I didn’t want you to see this..." V breathes as Viktor walks over to the door, closes it and locks it.  
"Stop worrying. I've seen folks in a lot worse state than you. You're on contraception?" He asks the smaller man. V looks dwarfed by the examination chair, curling in on himself as the Ripperdoc wheels his chair over and sits beside him.  
"Yeah, couldn't do with any little bastards running around... Anything you can do?" The blonde asks, sweat beading across his brow as he pulls at the collar of his shirt.  
"I could give you some hormone blockers to stop your heat from being so...strong in future." Viktor explains and V nods.  
"Sounds good, Vi--"  
"But they won't do you any good, at the moment." He states. "The hormones are already firing at all cylinders, causing your heat. Taking those hormone blockers now is just going to confuse them. It might even make it worse. You need to ride this one out and start taking the blockers when it's over." V's dark eyes widen and he curls in tighter around himself, tucking his knees up to his chin.  
"... I can't go all the way home like this." He sighs, face flushed a bright pink as his thighs twitch. It probably doesn't help that Vik is an Alpha (and just the kind of Alpha he wants).  
"I'm sure Misty can lend you a bed if you're worried about sleeping arrangements." The Ripperdoc turns to one of his screens, most of him shadowed by the lighting of his clinic.  
"Is there literally no way to get around it without going and hiring the most expensive Joytoys out there?" The nomad asks, surveying his bank account.  
"The cheaper they are, the more liable they are to hurt you. They might not have had experience with Os in heat before." He explains and V huffs out a sigh.  
"... I don't have that kind of money." He breathes and Vik squares his shoulders before tapping out a few things on a monitor. Strange thing is; it doesn't seem to be on. "Vik, could you do me a favour? For old times sake?" He asks and the Ripperdoc turns his head, eyes shaded by his sunglasses, even in the dark clinic.  
"Sure."  
"Help me out?" There's a moment of silence. Standing, Viktor pinches the bridge of his nose and breathes out a sigh.  
"You sure?" He asks and V can see the erection he's been attempting to conceal.  
"I trust you, Vik. Not many people have that advantage."

Viktor pulls V against his body, worn, weathered hands easing down the smaller man's frame. His lithe body is overheating and shaking and sweating as the Ripperdoc leans down to take in the scent of the Omega. The scent glands under his jaw are more than ample for this task. Vik leans down and presses a kiss to the gland, sending a shudder racing down the nomad's spine.  
"I've not bred a pure O in years..." He breathes, hot and heavy, into V's ear, experienced hands wandering down to gently grab his hips. Experimentally, he flicks his tongue over the small area of irritated skin, breath hot down the smaller man's neck. "C'mon, get in the chair, let me see what I'm working with."

Tantalisingly slowly, V wriggles out of his skinny jeans and kicks off his sneakers before sliding back onto the chair. Giving a helping hand, Viktor palms under the nomad's thighs, hoisting them over the arms of the chair to leave him fully exposed. Behind his shades, Vik drinks in the sight of V laid spread-eagle before him, tugging nervously at his vest and averting his dark eyes. A vast amount of slick pools on the seat of the chair, dripping from between his legs as his cheeks burn cherry red.  
"Stop worrying, V." He smiles genuinely, holding out his hand for the smaller man to take.  
"I'm just not used to...being looked at so closely." The nomad manages through gritted teeth.  
"That anxiety'll disappear. Just relax." His other hand slowly palms its way up V's leg, from his ankle to this middle of his inner thigh, where another scent gland is located. He brushes a finger over the patch of reddened flesh, drawing a low whine from the merc's throat and making his hips buck.  
"Thought you were...e-eager to breed me, Vik..." The nomad tries with a wry smile and the Ripperdoc looks up, managing to tear his eyes from V's hot, pulsing sex.  
"Don't worry, we'll get there. I'm just taking my time." Leaning down, the strong scent of the Omega's pheromones hits Viktor like a freight train and he moves his hands to support himself on the leg rest of the examination chair. Warm and swollen and pink, the Alpha moves in just a little closer before changing trajectory slightly, breath warm over the scent gland on V's inner thighs.  
"Fuck... Don't tease..." He groans and Viktor seals his lips around the sensitive patch of skin on one thigh, laving over it with his tongue and softly grazing it with his teeth. "O-Oh, fuck...!" The Ripperdoc's lips curl up into a small smile as he sees V's toes curl. He lets up, pulling back and facing his main prize. As an added tease, Vik lets a breath ghost across the slick-soaked, overly sensitive flesh and the nomad whines. He's obviously not a virgin, his hole gaping slightly to show the gleaming swell of his cervix. Hooking his arms around V's thighs, the Alpha drags V closer before diving in, kissing at his sex and licking languidly at his swollen clit. "Vik! Fuck! Not so fast!" His pheromones are strong and cloying, filling Viktor with more animal instinct than sense.  
"You taste...so good, kid..." The Ripperdoc growls low in his throat between licks. The nomad looks so ready for him, his cervix practically opening for him amongst its sea of slick. He licks and kisses and nibbles all he can. Once his shades are crooked and his chin is covered in a thick sheen of sweet slick, Viktor sits up, licking his lips and wiping his face on the back of his hand. V is whining and hyperventilating and barely able to string a sentence together. His long, blonde hair is stuck to his forehead and his lips are swollen from being bitten. "Alright. I've had my fun. Let's get down to biz."

Viktor lifts V's slender body onto his desk, making it an easier position to maintain. Before long, he's flooded the Ripperdoc's desk too, hands gripping at the Alpha's strong shoulders. With a clang of metal and a rustle of fabric, Viktor bares himself to the air, his thick, knotted cock a blushing crimson and already drooling precome.  
"You ready, V? You sure are wet enough." He asks one last time and the nomad nods. Pressing forward, Vik's cock slides in easy enough, stretching V open even further. The Ripperdoc gasps at the wet heat that surrounds him, slick spilling over his knot as he begins thrusting. The fluid movement of the Alpha's hips keep V moaning, lying back as Viktor develops a death grip on his hips, driving forward and back.  
"Vik, holy shit..." He hisses and the Ripperdoc pulls in close, breathing heavily into the nomad's ear again.  
"I'm here, V..." His scent glands are working overtime and it's driving Vik up the wall. It's been so long and he's so pent up from seeing V all shy and reserved before him. "You want me to breed you, kid? That what you want?" He demands and V nods, whispering confirmation and pleads against his shoulder.  
"Just fill me, Vik. I want it all. All your come. Please." He pants out and that's the last straw. The Alpha's knot catches, the head of his cock pressed just inside the nomad's pulsing, needy womb. V spends with a strangled moan and a flood of slick that drips onto the concrete below them. When Viktor spends, he dips his head against the Omega's neck, sinking his teeth into into the scent gland there and claiming V as his final act. Hot, thick come spills into V's womb, filling him to bursting as Viktor presses soft kisses up and down his throat, making up for the bite at the crook of his neck. They stay there for a moment, tied together, until Viktor's knot deflates enough for them to part.

After a few minutes, Viktor hauls V's sleeping body into his bed, tucking him in and gently tracing the marks he's left across the nomad's skin. Even if it's just for the time being, V is his and he'll protect him with his life. He presses a light kiss to V's head and smiles warmly at the sight. Still, the night is young and he has to clean up his clinic just in case he gets any late-night visitors.


	2. Jackie Aligns his Chakras [WIP]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Which V?** Vertigo; edgy, ex-corpo dumbass.

"That was kinda hot." What Jackie was referring to was the way V easily took down two heavily-armoured corpo guards with a single sniper bullet. The ex-corpo merc glances over to Jackie with a questioning but warm smile that says *excuse me, did you just call me hot?'*

On the Megabuilding rooftop, the two are sat behind the lip of the building, a sniper rifle propped up on the ledge.  
"What?" V murmurs and Jackie shrugs.  
"It was cool. You took out two corpos with one shot from nearly four-hundred metres away, *amigo*, that's pretty impressive." He explains.  
"But *hot*?" The smaller man presses, pushing teal hair from his eyes. Jackie shrugs defensively.  
"I'm a twenty-first century guy. Don't be like that."  
"No problems with it, Jack. I just wasn't expecting it." V replies. "You...really think I'm hot?"  
"For real, *mi hombre*!" Jackie smiles warmly, clapping the smaller man round the back with a large hand. "Uhh... Really though, Misty's been gettin' on my ass about my chakras. Somethin' about my heart and sacral bein' misaligned or somethin'."  
"In English, Jackie." V chuckles, looking back down the scope as he deactivates the security cameras on the next level of the office building. The wind ruffles his teal hair again.  
"Apparently, I haven't accepted somethin' that I want. Like a sexual thing, she said."  
"Need a high-end Joytoy? Top-shelf BD? Know a guy who knows a guy." V offers but the merc shakes his head.  
"Nah, nothin' like that..." He trails off and V shifts back, looking Jack in the eye.  
"So? What is it then?" He promps and the larger man shuffles his feet a bit.  
"Dios mio... So -- uhh... -- Misty thinks I like you." V sits back a little, thinking for a second.  
"Like, in a sex way or a romantic way or?" He confirms and Jack nods.  
"Both." There's a brief moment of silence.  
"And...do you?" The ex-corpo asks, black eyes wide with curiosity.  
"What? Pffff! No! That'd be weird!" He laughs it off, slapping his knee in a display of humour that looks all too manufactured.  
"Would it? I dunno. As long as you and Misty were okay, I don't think it'd be weird." V shrugs, leaning back down to look down the scope as Jackie freezes. "Just wouldn't have thought a male, ex-corpo would be your style." A silence falls over them, blankets them, suffocating Jackie as he tries to get words out.

"So...what if I liked you?"  
"I would ask what you wanted from me." V answers, sitting back from the sniper rifle again to look Jackie in the face.  
"Jeez, V, really puttin' me through the ringer here, huh?" He chuckles nervously, gathering his thoughts. "I wanna hold you and kiss you and just...y'know, general sappy stuff."  
"Nothing else comes to mind?" V teases, placing a strong hand on Jackie's knee, fingers threatening to inch forward, along his inner thighs.  
"M...Maybe a couple o' things..." He sighs and V licks his lips, slowly biting his lip as he crawls toward the merc, feeling the heat radiating from his skin as his face flushes a bright pink.  
"What kinds of things, Jack?" He presses, now kneeling between the larger man's splayed legs.  
"Gettin' me...hard just thinkin' 'bout 'em..." Jackie averts his eyes, tries not to embarrass himself but his cock's already beginning to fill out in his slacks.  
"What do you think about, Jackie? What gets you so hard when you think about me?" He asks, black, lidded eyes surveying Jackie in a different way now. He reveres him with lust and warmth instead of friendliness and light teasing.  
"Think about...you feelin' all over my body, suckin' my cock and makin' me come down your throat. Think about fuckin' you 'til you can't walk. Think about usin' you all night and wakin' up the next mornin' covered in hickeys and scratches." He explains and V slides his hands up across Jackie's pecs, pushing the jacket from his shoulders.  
"Got a vivid imagination there, Jackie." He purrs, dipping his hands under the merc's vest and palming across his broad chest and muscular abdomen.  
"Doesn't feel like I'm just imaginin' it anymore, *amigo*..."


	3. Jackie Goes for a Drink [WIP]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Which V?** Val; shy, smart, FTM, nomad eyeliner-baby, and Vega (my SO's V); a tiny, NB nomad.

V's phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls his bike over.  
"Yup?"  
*'V! Need you over at the Afterlife.'*  
V begins to panic.  
"Shit. Everythin' okay, Jackie?"  
*'Hm? Oh, yeah! Just netted us a sweet job! Figured we could celebrate.'*  
"Huh! Nice. Umm... I'm supposed to be meetin' an old friend of mine tonight. Mind if I bring 'em with?" He asks and Jackie makes an affirmative now.  
*'But bring 'em over quick. It's gonna be a long night, amigo!'*

V has to call Vega. They were buds back in the Bakkers-- Well, before they split up. Both of them refused to back down, choosing to find their thrills in Night City. Vega was reckless and edgy but smart... He should have her number here somewhere.

At the Afterlife, V spies Jackie over at the bar, nursing an empty set of shot glasses. He's already started. They wander over, still catching up with each other, as the larger merc looks up.  
"Ah! There you are! You sure took your time!" He bellows, picking V up in a bear hug and squeezing him tight before dropping him back on his feet. "And...you never told me you were bringing such a beautiful *chica* with you." V rolls his eyes and collapses on a bar stool, calling the bar tender over for the first round of drinks.  
"Shut up, Jackie. Now, tell me about this job."

About thirty shots in and V's seeing double, Vega seems to be struggling too, their hair hanging loosely over their face. Jackie seems to be soldiering on though he isn't immune, leaning heavily on the bar as he keeps downing shots. Maybe it's the booze, maybe it's the warm, city air, but V and Vega look preem right now. Vega's tight crop top and jeans make them seem so slender but curvy, their dark hair covering one of their eyes mysteriously. V looks better than good, his tank top with dropped armholes hanging off his frame. From this position, Jackie can swear he can spy the smooth, pale curve of his chest, his little tits bouncing slightly as he hiccups. ... Maybe it's time to stop. He shouldn't be looking at them like this.  
"Shit... I'm gonna go home." V sighs, standing and wobbling on his feet.  
"Yeah, mind if I crash at yours?" Vega asks and V shrugs before nodding. The both aren't steady on their feet but Jackie's built like a brick shithouse (the booze has done little to him physically) so he taps them both on the shoulder.  
"I could drive you back." He offers and V's dark eyes widen.  
"You've had more to drink than either of us!" The larger man just shrugs and smiles warmly.

Jackie escorts them home and then parks in the garage, taking them both upstairs, hoisting Vega up onto his shoulder when they begin to stumble a little.

In V's apartment, Jackie places Vega down on the bed and V kicks off his shoes, yawning and stretching.  
"Okay, I'mma head back to my place, *amigo*." He excuses himself by the door just as V starts on his pants.  
"Nah, Jackie. You can't drive anymore tonight. Crash here." He insists and the merc sighs heavily.  
"You won't let me go, huh?" He asks with a hint of humour and friendliness.  
"I'm just lookin' out for my best buddy." V cards a hand through his long, blonde hair, walking over and hooking his arm around Jackie's as he brings him back inside the apartment.  
"Yeah, and I wanna get to know you better." Vega stands and walks his fingers up the larger merc's broad chest.  
"Heh... I think your friend might like me, *amigo*." He sighs, breaths growing short as the attention of these two, beautiful, beautiful individuals focuses on him.


	4. Jackie Scouts Out a Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Which V?** Ver (short for Verba); big, Russian, FTM nomad god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** RIP to Val, Vertigo and Virgil. Due to an issue I had with the quests, I had to start from scratch and plan a whole new group of characters. So far we've got Ver(ba) Kuznekov (for Jackie), V-001 (for Johnny), Vince Garcia (for Kerry) and Viv King (for River). I've posted screenshots of the last three on my Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ArcaneChariot/status/1357121127051649030?s=19) if you wanna have a look.

It's a warm night, humid, with a sweet scent on the breeze.  
"Come here..." Jackie stares down the line of his scope, scouting out his target. The target actually lives in the same building as V, just a floor down. He had asked Ver to tag along but the slightly smaller man was determined to have a nice, long evening to himself, leaving Jackie to do the stakeout alone. At least it's dry.

As the sun sets, the lights of the city glow and the merc is shrouded in darkness, glancing through the windows for his target. Every window tells a snapshot of a story; cheating boyfriend, one-night stand, family drama and then something catches his eye.

Ver, his strong form is silhouetted in whispers of the city's neon lights. He flicks the lights on, clothes tight around his broad shoulders. Though biologically female, Jackie always sees Ver as a man, as that's who he is, but...it's odd seeing him like this. He sheds his jacket and chucks it over the back of the couch, kicking off his boots uncaringly. His biceps bulge as he reaches up to ruffle his own hair. He looks shattered and Jackie ponders giving him a call on the holo but those thoughts are scattered as he reaches for the bottom of his shirt, tugging it over his head and throwing it to the corner of the room. His figure is so masculine, tattoos following the cords of muscle beneath his skin. Being bare, like this, Jackie can make out the subtle curves where his breasts once were, before they started working out together. His breath catches in his throat, sweat beading on his skin in the warm night air. The hubbub of the city below seems to fall silent as he watches on.

Ver's obviously warm too, his skin practically gleaming with sweat as he rubs the back of his neck. His shoulders rise and fall with a heavy sigh. The hair under his muscular arms and the trail of dark hair over his abdomen make Jackie swallow shakily. He shouldn't be looking at him like this, especially without him knowing, *especially* especially because Misty doesn't know. Ver cracks his knuckles and his neck before reaching for the fly of his pants and Jackie bites his lip, unable to draw his eyes away.  
"Oh, *mierda*..." He sighs, drawing a hand down his own heaving chest to meet the thickening bulge at his crotch. The man in his crosshairs pushes off his pants, displaying the muscular plains of his thighs and calves. A breath is punched from Jackie's lungs as he watches Ver step out of his pants and throw them to the same corner as his shirt. He turns to turn on the radio and Jackie's gaze tumbles down his body, his ass tight but still pert enough for a squeeze. Encased in a tight pair of shorts, the merc can see the steep curves of V's meaty backside, his legs like thick treetrunks and just as strong. Maybe one day he would be granted the chance to grip at that ass or lick at his perked, hardened nipples. Jackie squeezes the swelling between his legs, huffing out a shallow breath as a brief wave of relief washes over him.

V turns on some Samurai, loud enough that even Jackie can hear it, on the roof of the next building over. *'Chippin' In'*, good choice. He drops his shorts and Jackie's grip on the front of his pants causes his own knuckles to turn white.  
"Fuck, V." Now completely naked, Ver strides over to the couch, sitting down and taking a swig of whiskey. He hitches a foot on the edge of the coffee table, inching his legs open as he draws a hand up the inside of his thigh. "Don't do it, *bebé*..." Jackie sighs to himself, watching strong, calloused hands crawl closer and closer to the other merc's crotch. Long, talented fingers touch the outer lips of his core, pulling them apart to expose the wet, swollen flesh between. Glistening already with slick, those fingers find the erect shaft of his engorged clit, pulling back the foreskin to expose the sensitive tip. Ver's lips move and he closes his eyes, leaning his head back as his thighs fall further apart. Jackie weighs up his guilt and arousal. He shouldn't be looking but now he's hard as a rock and leaking against the inside of his pants. He quickly pulls out his cock, wrapping a broad palm around it as he spreads precome all down the shaft, unable to tear his eyes away from his best friend's beautiful show. Fingertips drenched in slick grasp the other merc's swollen clit, jerking it like a cock, feeling the pressure echo up his spine. He mouths another word that Jackie can't hear but he looks so handsome, wrapped up in pleasure, sexual euphoria spreading across his face as his other hand joins the first, two fingers inching into his aching core.

V's shoulders shudder with pleasure as he arches his back against the couch, heat spreading across his cheeks as he continues to stroke his huge clit. Rubbing away at his own cock, Jackie licks his lips, almost able to taste the sweet, ambrosial slick on his tongue. "V, holy shit, you filthy *marrana*..." He huffs, propping himself up on his knees as he threatens to push himself over the edge. It's only now he realises that *'Chippin' In'* has finished, only to be replaced by *'A Like Supreme'*, deep bass almost rocking the building. Ver continues the onslaught of his own body, sweat dripping down his brow as his hips lurch against his hands. He's biting at his lip, toes curled as he reaches the final stretch. Jackie has one hand on the scope, the other furiously jerking his cock as he leaks onto the floor of the roof. "F-Fuck, *bebé*, finish me off." He murmurs as V throws his head back one final time, pushing his body to the limit as he squirts. Jackie expected him to come but not this much. It catches Jackie off-guard, seeing him through to his end, coming hard into his palm and feeling it drip through his fingers. "Hahh, *sí, cariño*!" Fluid leaks down the front of V's couch, a puddle forming on the floor as he twitches and shakes, hair slicked to his forehead as his chest heaves. Jackie pants out, hand still curled around his cock as he gives it a few conclusive pumps.

When he looks up, V's recovered, grabbing his dirty shirt to mop up the mess he made before stepping into the bathroom. Managing to level his breathing, Jackie swallows the lump in his throat and begins thinking up excuses to tell Regina in the morning.


End file.
